In the past, a dazzle-free reflection mirror has a dazzle-free portion, which comprises an electro-optical element such as a liquid crystal or an electrochromic, on the whole mirror surface for effectuating a dazzle-free operation. Thus, when the dazzle-free portion effectuates the dazzle-free operation, the reflectivity of the reflection mirror becomes so low that the rear view image can not be sufficiently assured.
However, the dazzling which the driver of the vehicle feels is not caused by light reflected on the whole mirror surface but caused by light reflected on limited area of the mirror surface. On the other hand, during the running of the vehicle at night, the image of following-vehicle headlights is usually seen in a lower part of the mirror surface.
The inventors have found the above-mentioned facts and conceived that such dazzling caught by drivers can be prevented by putting the only lower part of the mirror surface into the dazzle-free condition and that the appearance of the following vehicle can be clearly imaged on the rest part of the mirror surface, which is constructed as a non-dazzle-free portion.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a dazzle-free reflection mirror which can image the following vehicle clearly thereon even in the dazzle-free condition.